The MiniMarauders: Book 1
by Velosarahptor
Summary: The children of the Marauders are off to wreck havoc on Hogwarts! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, earthlings! I have decided to relent and post this now, out of excitement! So enjoy, and remember, I don't own the Harry Potter series, but I do own a cell phone and a pair of scissors great for poking holes in my water bottle.**

The Mini-Marauders: Book 1

Chapter 1

Hogwarts

"LEAH!" Mum yelled up the stairs. "Time to go!" I sighed, and shoved the last of my things into my trunk.

"Coming!" I called back, attempting to drag my trunk down the stairs, deteriorating miserably. My three best friends, Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, and Jem Pettigrew heard the clamor I was making and rushed to help me.

"What did you pack in here? Your entire house?" Harry asked jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, just all that Zonko's from my birthday." I couldn't help but wear an evil grin.

"I know that grin. Whatever you guys have planned, I agree 100%," Dad said. Mom slapped him.

"Sirius! Don't tell her that!" she cried in exasperation.

"So you want me to lie, Joyce Black? I am offended." He put on a face of mock horror. James and Lily came into the sitting room, followed by Remus, Tonks, Peter, and Melissa. Yes, this is my life as the daughter of Sirius Black, pranking extraordinaire. Mum says we have a lot to live up to. Uncle Moony jokes that Teddy will have girls drop at his feet, because of his metamorphmagus abilities. Teddy says I'm the only girl for him. They all do, the liars. And they call me princess, I tell them to shut up.

"Hey guys," I start slowly, "We need nicknames, like our dads have. Teddy, uhhh," I am at a loss here.

"Sunny?" Harry joshed, referencing his dad's nickname, Moony.

"Rainy?" Jem quipped.

"What about… Morphy McMorphmuffin?" I suggested half heartedly.

"No," Teddy stated sternly. I glared at him.

"What about… Phoenix?" Jem asked.

"Yeah!" Harry yelled happily.

"Brilliant," I cheered.

"Ok, Jem, you should be Dragon!"

"Kay, but what about Harry?" Jem asked, sounding ecstatic.

"Butterfly!" Teddy laughed.

"No. Way." Harry growled menacingly.

"Ladybug?"

"Nope."

"Griffin?"

"Perfect!" I cried. "Now do me!"

"Princess, they all stated in unison.

"We need a ritual. Do you, Phoenix, agree to be loyal to the Mini-Marauders at all times?"

"I do," Teddy stated.

"Do you, Dragon, agree to be loyal to the Mini-Marauders at all times?"

"I do," Jem said proudly.

" Do you, Griffin, agree to be loyal to the Mini-Marauders at all times?"

"I do," Harry yelled.

"And I, Princess, do too. Princess!" I put my fist in the center.

"Phoenix!" Teddy yelled, repeating my action.

"No, Phoenix, you go last, 'cause your oldest. Harry's next."

I stood up and left our compartment to go change, when I passed two red-heads crouched over a map. Not just any map- Daddy's map.

"Hey, is that the Marauder's Map?" I asked, innocently, my big brown eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah," One of them said.

"Cool, can I see?!"

"I guess," the other began.

"but may we,"

"ask why?"

"That's my daddy's map!" I exclaimed.

"You know one of the Marauders?" This time it was their eyes that resembled dinner plates.

"All four, actually. And their sons."

"No way!"

"Yep!"

"Who're you, anyway?"

"Leah Black, Padfoot's daughter. But mini-Marauders call me Princess." Those irritating subconscious grins tugged at their lips.

"Why Princess,"

"Does this mean,"

"We're a part of your little group?" I nodded and led them to our compartment.

"That's Harry Potter, Prong's son, aka Griffin, Teddy Lupin, Moony's son, aka Phoenix, and Jem Pettigrew, Wormtail's son, aka Dragon. Now you need names!" I exclaimed happily. Four was becoming 6.

"Wait, whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone! Who're they?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Fred and George Weasley. The ones McGonagall is always complaining about,"

"Ah, old Minnie," Fred and George sighed together.

"Anywho, I think that Fred should be Salamander, and George, you can be, ummmm…"

"Sphinx!" Jem yelled.

"Yeah," Teddy agreed.

I waited nervously as Berkers, Allany got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Leah!" Minnie called. I wobbled up to the hat and sat upon the stool.

_Great courage, sly, beautiful, smart…where to put you?_

"Gryffindor!" I couldn't help but scream. I waited happily with Fred and George for

"Lupin, Theodore!" I shot him a thumbs up. He smiled nervously back. The hat took ages to decide. It decided on Gryffindor. I leapt up and hugged him. He did that spinny thing that couples on TV do. We whispered until

"Pettigrew, Jeremiah!" was called.

"Go Phoenix!" I shouted happily. Almost instantaneously the hat yelled 'Gryffindor!' I hugged him, too. Right after Perks, Sally-Anne!" McGonagall called Harry. I winked at him. He nervously pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Gryffindor!" I was so excited that all of us were in the same house I ran up to the stool and hugged him right there.

"Awww…" Everyone chorused.

"That Lupin kid is cute," Lavender Brown said later that night in our dorm.

"Who, Teddy? Hah! No one stands a chance. C'mon, get real. Ever since we were little, they've called me Princess and said I'm the only girl for them," I replied, smirking.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! Also, I won't tell the whole Voldemort backstory, but let's just say that Merope wasn't able to conceive. I have the first part of chapter 2 written, and I'll continue ASAP!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Grey Eyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, HermioneLennon, LaurenB16, and special thanks and hugs for my very first reviewer, Beth5572. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Since I got 3, I decided to finish and post this as I await the start of the Superbowl. Oh and did I forget to mention every chapter will be from a different POV, last time it was Leah, today it will be Harry. And in my story, boys are aloud into the girl's dorm and vice versa. **

The Mini-Marauders: Book 1

Chapter 2

Rude wake-up calls, and start of term pranks

Teddy, Jem, and I tiptoed into the 1st year girl's dormitory. We snuck up to Leah's bed, and I sang in a low voice,

"Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Jem chorused in a medium tone.

"Good morning!" Teddy squeaked.

"Good morning, Princess!" we said simultaneously. She buried her face into her pillow and grumbled,

"It's not morning," I walked to the window and pulled back the curtains.

"'Course it is, silly little Princess!" I said innocently, though she didn't hear me. She was out cold, again. I sighed and used the transfiguration skills I acquired from Dad to transform her pajamas into her school robes.

"Leeeeeeee-aaaaaaaaaaah, Leeeeeeeeeee-aaaaaaaaah! Wake up!" Jem and Teddy tried to wake her, to no avail. I shrugged and picked her up, noting the glare that Lavender gave her sleeping form. We walked into the brightly Great Hall, and she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Where'm I?" she mumbled, as I set her down next to me.

"The Great Hall!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Don't forget to watch the teachers," Fred reminded us. All our heads turned to look, along with everyone else's. Each teacher was bubbling, not unlike the bubbling that occurs during the transformation using Polyjuice potion. With a **bang** every teacher slowly turned a different color. My personal favorite was Snape. He was hot pink. Dumbledore chuckled lightly at his unfortunate colleague, and then realized that he was turning a brilliant shade of red, and not the kind that you get from blushing. A great bout of laughter spurted from the students and the teachers eventually relented and found humor in the situation. All except Snape, who was now glittering with gold sparkles. But the Slytherins were unhappy, because at their table, sparks were flying. Well, actually, feathers were flying, because of some 'special sauce' that turned them all into chickens. Way too soon, breakfast ended and it was off to the first lesson of the day- double potions with the chickens and the sparkly pink professor. Despite what older students had warned them, it wasn't that bad, because the Professor spent all hour trying to get rid of the coloring of his body, and the Slytherins were trying to get rid of their chicken bodies. Both failed miserably.

When they walked into Transfiguration, a purple cat was sitting on the desk. This was peculiar, before Leah pointed out that McGonagall was turned purple at breakfast, and it all came clear. Animagus.

**A/N: I hate to leave you there, and sorry it was sooo short but I have to go greet my guests! Review!**

**Grey Eyed**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I just couldn't wait to post for you! 5 reviews! Thank you to all that have. Woo! BTW this is in Teddy's POV.**

The Mini-Marauders: Book 1

Chapter 3

Not the only Animagus

The purple cat immediately turned into a purple Professor McGonagall. Cheers and catcalls erupted from the room, but as soon as we got a good glimpse of her face, we stopped. That look could kill someone, maybe. Despite her purple coloring, McGonagall still managed to make this the most boring lesson ever. After the lesson, we gobbled down a quick lunch, and went outside for our free period after lunch, earning a glare from this Granger chick, who said we should be doing our homework. HA! Not gonna happen. We took a seat under a beech tree by the lake, and suddenly Leah leapt up.

"What is it, Princess?" I asked her, confused. She scrunched her eyes together in frustration.

"I-I think that's Daddy. And Uncle Prongs, and Uncle Wormtail," she stated slowly.

"WHAT?!?!" Harry and Jem yelled, trying to see.

"I'm gonna go get a better look," Leah ran off in the distance to the unlikely clan of 'animals'. "Yep, definitely them, you can come!" We all took off running towards them. Leah got a menacing look and pushed her dad into the lake. He stalked out, and shook all the water from his fur onto her. We had a blast, swimming with our clothes on, until Jem's watch beeped at us, signaling free period's end. After saying our goodbyes, and promises to write, we trudged back in, wet and cold, and all the way to Charms, where an equally boring class was taught by an equally colorful teacher. Except he was green, not purple or pink.

Directly after Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Maddock, who was blue, we headed to dinner.

"Why the long faces?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would _love _lessons with colorful teachers," George quipped.

"Oh, we did, but we're tired," Harry explained wearily, putting some potatoes on his plate.

"We-el, not for long, you'll never guess what we did to Professor Snape, he was so embarrassed he didn't show up!"

"Yeah, we painted flowers on him, when he fell asleep at his desk. They were purple, and we put a sign on his back that says I love Gryffindors!" Our little group burst into laughter.

"He's probably just shamed to death, and we'll get a new Potions Professor!" Leah exclaimed happily.

"That's only a best case scenario, Princess," I explained, laughing. We chatted and laughed some more, and finally retired to the dorm to do homework. Yes, my friend, homework. This is Harry's area of expertise, because Aunt Lily made him go to school, while the rest of us were home schooled (due to troublemaking problems). Our first battle was not the homework itself, it was chairs. There were only three armchairs left, and no tables. I immediately claimed the one nearest the fire, and Harry the one by the window. Jem and Leah fought over the last one, but Jem, being bigger, won that battle. Leah glared at him, and instead sat on the arm of my chair.

"Ok, children, time for homework 101!" Harry said mock enthusiastically.

**A/N: I was thinking that maybe one more chapter of beginning of year stuff, classes and such, and then I'll go to Halloween? Sound good? And the next chapter will be really long, I promise. Homework 101, more classes, insults, and pranks. **

**Thanks!**

**Grey Eyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There is a Winter Storm Warning here, and swim practice was cancelled-**_**yes! **_**But unfortunately we still had school. Tomorrow we probably won't, an hour ago when I got home, the snow was up to the tops of my boots, and it's been blizzarding ever since! Teddy pov now, in the beginning. But it changes, and everyone (even Fred and George) get a part of this one. Enough of my babbling, onto the story! BTW JK owns all! **

The Mini-Marauders: Book 1

Chapter 4

A Sad Attempt at Seduction by an 11 year old, Leah's first kiss, and George's new girlfriend!

"Uhhh!" Leah groaned. "I hate homework!" We all laughed- we'd only just barely started Transfiguration. There was a little noise, and all our heads turned. Here comes none other than Lavender Brown. She pushed and shoved her way to stand in front of Leah and my chair, and batted her eyelashes.

"Hi, Teddy! I like your eyebrows!" she says in a sickly sweet voice, the kind of voice Leah uses when she is about to beat someone up. Just to prove a point, I scrunched up my face, and made my eyebrows really bushy, purple, and take up my entire forehead. For a second, she looked disgusted, but then her giant smile was plastered back on her face.

"Like I said, original!" she squeaked. Leah laughed, and that made Lavender blush and run back to their dorm, on the verge of tears.

"O-o-ok, well, let's get back to homework, then," I sighed.

"Ummmm, Teddy? Your forehead?" Harry said, pointing and stifling a laugh.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo bored!" Leah drawled, flopping down next to me on the couch one Saturday in October. George jumped up.

"How could I not have thought of this before?" he yelled.

"Oh, my Sneaky Sibling, what ever do you mean?" Fred said slyly.

"You should know, my Devious Devil of a brother, the statue of the one-humped witch?"

"Ohhh! Right! Right! Right! C'mon guys, ever been to Hogsmeade?"

_LEAH'S POV_

"I gotta pee, anyone else?" Harry asked, while we sat at the Three Broomsticks. Maybe he did, but it looked like George was absolutely dying from lack of urinating. Teddy, Jem, and Fred decided to go with him, but George said he didn't want me to be alone. I looked at him suspiciously, and started to open my mouth, but he put his finger to my lips, and I looked cross-eyed at it.

"Leah Black, I really like you," he whispered, pulling my chair closer, and wrapping his arm around me. Before I could do anything, his lips were pressed against mine. Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD! My first kiss. I almost fainted. He pulled away, grinning madly, before he asked me to be his girlfriend. Which I eagerly nodded to. Deciding that it was best that we kept it a secret, for now anyways, we pretended to be engaged in a discussion about the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin versus Hufflepuff.

_GEORGE'S POV_

Sure, I really had to pee. But I needed a moment alone with Leah. Ever since we met that day on the train, I had a giant crush on her. So, I did the thing I most dearly wanted to do. I kissed her. And then I asked her to be mine. When she said yes, I swear, I was the happiest boy in the world. It was all I could do to not run around and scream like a giddy school girl.

_TEDDY'S POV_

It was really suspicious that George didn't want to come with us, he really looked like he needed to use the loo. When I brought this up, Harry suggested that I change into someone different, and go spy on them. I agreed, becoming someone that I named Boris Brian Burgerhimerhigglesmeyersmith III. Trying my best not to look chary, I made my way to our table. What I found was utterly astonishing. George was there, sure, Leah too, but it was their position that startled me, lips locked. He asked her something, and she nodded. Once I turned around, I saw the guys behind me, just as shocked as I was.

_HARRY'S POV_

Wanting to see what was going on for ourselves, the guys and I decided to follow Teddy. That was a B-I-G mistake. I mean, it's not like we actually wanted to see two of our very best friends in that position? _No. _

_JEM'S POV_

I Cannot. Believe. It. George and Leah, making out, right there in front of us. Sure, they didn't know we were there, but still. Right there!!!!!

_FRED'S POV_

I always knew that George had fancied Leah. But I never knew that he would even _consider _kissing her. And, that little nod she gave, I suspect he asked her to be his girlfriend.

**A/N: Hope you liked! This honestly was really fun to write, it's exactly how I would want my first kiss to be, sweet and spontaneous. Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Review! Oh and check out my other In-Progress story, Harry Potter Starring YOU! **

**Thanks!**

**Grey Eyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately… I've been somewhat busy (ahem: homework and reading fanfiction) but anyway, hope you enjoy! And this is George's POV. **

The Mini-Marauders: book 1

Chapter 4

The Black Lake and Halloween

"Oh my gosh!" Leah exclaimed, jumping up. "I forgot I promised Hermione I would study with her in the Library! Got to go, guys!" I of course knew that she was not going to do anything of the sort. She was going to meet me at the Black Lake. This was a very good plan, because that was where Hermione always was, and no one really liked her (except Leah, they were good friends).

"I have to go ask McGonagall something, see you1" I said, standing up and leaving some very confused friends. Sure enough, there she was, but it wasn't obvious. Only I knew to look up a tree. There was a rope in her hand and I was confused. She seemed to be tying the rope to the tree.

"Hey, Princess! Whatcha doin?" I called.

"Hanging a rope," she said as she finished her tying. "There! Done!" she grabbed the bottom, and I looked at her confused. "Just watch!" With a great leap, she jumped off the branch, swung down, and let go over the lake. There was a big splash when she landed in the water. I grinned and followed suit, but not climbing as high as her. No, climbing was not my forte. The water was freezing, as it was October thirtieth. We splashed for a while, but then I realized we'd been gone for almost an hour. While frantically trying to make up an excuse, I cast a drying spell over both of us as we ran, grinning, up to the school.

"What took you so long?" Fred asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"I ran into Lee on the way back," I explained, desperately hoping that Lee hadn't been in the Common Room since I'd left. And apparently, I was right because Fred just nodded. Leah ran in 10 minutes after me.

"Man, that girl can study! We were in the library nearly an hour!" she exclaimed, sitting down on a chair.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWG

Halloween was the most magical holiday at Hogwarts. The most eventful, too. But previous Halloweens never had a troll break in, let me tell you, that's what happened. As we were being ushered to our Common Rooms, Leah suddenly ran in the other direction yelling, "Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll!" Hermione Granger had been crying in the bathroom ever since my idiot brother Ronald called her a know-it-all (bleeeeeep we had to extract this as it might not be suitable for children under 13). The five of us immediately followed her and didn't even care that we had just entered a girl's toilet. Sure enough, there was Hermione, huddled under a sink, while the troll swung his club around frantically. I cast a stunner at the troll, but that didn't work, as I'm only 13, and that troll is like a million feet tall. Not to mention how fat he was, I mean seriously, lay off the Pumpkin Pasties! Harry had the brilliant idea of hitting it with it's own club, which only knocked him back. Leah jumped onto his back and accidentally shoved her want up her nose. The beast winced in utter pain, and fell to the floor faster than you can say 'it fell to the floor'. Leah was screaming in terror, and she hit the floor with a great crack, which was probably like a thousand bones breaking. Professor McGonagall rushed in. Uh-oh, were we in for it!

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I might not be able to post for like a week because I have things going on and a project due for school. (It is a cool one, a fairy tale spin off, which is right up my alley, it's exactly like Fanfiction. Unfortunately, Harry Potter doesn't count as a fairy tale. I asked.) Anyway, I bid you farewell, patrons!**

**Grey Eyed**


	6. Chapter 6

The Mini-Marauder's: Book 1

Chapter 6

A Coma, Erised, and Realization

"I am very disappointed in-" Professor McGonagall started.

"Uh, Professor? Sorry to interrupt, but how do you lift a two-ton troll off a seventy pound girl?" I asked, because Leah was still under the troll. Her screams had stopped.

"Who's under the troll?"

"Leah!"

"Oh my gosh! Philius, help me levitate the troll off of her!"

I woke up and blinked a few times, but when I tried to move, it hurt really bad. Teddy and Hermione were sitting by my bed and Madam Pomfrey was flitting about.

"Oh my gosh, where am I! What time is it? Eight?!? I was supposed to study with Hermione an hour ago! Ahhh!" I screamed in panic. Someone let out a shaky laugh.

"Um, Leah? That all happened like a month ago," Teddy said, cautiously. Oh my gosh. A month?! How could a person sleep for a month?!

"Uhhh but how could one sleep for a month?"

"Madam Pomfrey explained to us. It's called _a coma. _Do you perhaps remember lots of blackness and pain? Cause that's what a coma is." A coma, I had been in a coma. For a month. Hermione told me a book she read, before finding out she was a witch. What was it called, oh yeah, _The Adoration of Jenna Fox. _In the book, Jenna woke up from a year of coma. She also had amnesia. Her parents had her watch videos of her old life, and she slowly started to remember. One day, she was visiting her neighbor, and she fell, scraping her knee in the process. But instead of blood oozing out, it was a bit of blood trickling and then some blue goo. It was her dad's gel, that was made for organs that were donated to have a longer shelf life. That's what she had, a _shelf life. _Maybe I have a shelf life now, too.

"Ummm, so does this mean I have a shelf life?" Everyone but Hermione looked confused.

"I don't think so, I never saw them inject blue goo into you, and I don't see any extracted organs anywhere," Hermione answered.

"So why can't I move?" Madam Pomfrey, who had been watching us closely answered.

"That troll shattered nearly all the bones in your body. I managed to heal most of them, your leg and your arm are still pretty bad, though. Professor McGonagall said that I had to let you out ASAP, so here's my idea. You've heard of what happens when muggles have broken bones, right?" she began. We nodded. "Well, we could do that with you. A cast for your arm and your leg. Unfortunately, with magic you can only numb the pain, and you still wouldn't be able to walk on it because it would either break it further, or worse." I pondered this. I had broken bones before, but mum or dad, or whoever was nearby had always fixed them in an instant. I would need clutchies, I think they're called. Those things are cool, in muggle movies they always decorate them prettyfully. And people could sign my cast.

"Ok I'll give it a try!"

"Excellent!"

I made my way, slowly but surely, down the hall aided by Hermione and Teddy. No one knew that I had woken up or been let out. As it was past curfew, no one was awake. My leg was hurting some, it was more sore than pain, because of the large gold cast on it. The one on my arm was red. The 'crutches' as they are really called were not very easy to walk with, but I think I'll get the hang of it. We finally entered the Common Room, which was empty, as it was late. Teddy ran up to the boys dorms to get our friends.

"Princess!" Harry yelled, followed by assorted crys of 'Princess!' and 'Leah!' and 'Lee!'. After many hugs and stuff, someone finally realized that I had a cast (or 2).

"Whoa! Freaky, you're like a muggle!" Fred said, laughing.

"Yeah, and get this, these are called crutches! I thought they were clutchies. They are very hard to walk on." We stayed until 11 talking before going up to bed. For some reason (probably the reason that I had been sleeping for a month) I couldn't sleep. I went down and sat on the steps leading to the Common Room. After fifteen minutes, Harry came down, too.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. I nodded. "Why don't we get the cloak and go exploring?" He ran to get his invisibility cloak, and I struggled to stand up and position myself on my crutches. I really had no clue where we were going, but I didn't care.

We had been wandering for an hour and I had a cramp, so we went into an empty classroom. There was a mirror in there, the mirror of 'Erised'. I was curious so I peered at my 'reflection'. But what I saw was not Leah Black, it was a female version of my dad, me, and Uncle Prongs, no wait, I'd know those green eyes anywhere, Harry! There were two children, a girl with long black hair and emerald eyes and a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform on, and a little boy with short black hair and blue-grey eyes. Our children, maybe? All the sudden, it came to me. Erised. Hermione read about one in a book somewhere, and she said 'it shows not your face but your heart's desire'.

"Harry, do you know what this mirror is? It's the Mirror of Erised! It shows your heart's true desire! Come look!" I called across the room where he was watching something or other out the window. "What do you see?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" he replied casually. Did he see what I saw? I could only wonder.

What do I do? Now that I saw what I saw in the mirror, I wanted it. Badly. But there was an obstacle to overcome, George. I don't think anyone wants to break up with their boyfriends, but I had to. I could wait for Harry, just not with George.

"Um, George? Could I ask you something?" I started.

"Sure, what do you want?" he replied. It made me feel sick. He was so nice, and I was about to break his heart.

"Um, how would you feel if we, er, broke up?" I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"Broke up? Whaaaaaa-ohhhh. But why?"

"It's not you, just something I saw." He looked worried.

"What did you see? I swear, I didn't do anything!" Ugh this was not easy.

"I didn't see _you _do anything. I'll show you." I brought him to the empty classroom with the mirror in it.

"Look into that mirror," I ordered. He followed suit, a little confused looking. I tried to get a glimse of what he saw, but I saw the same thing as yesterday.

"Oh, this is the mirror of Erised, by the way. It shows your heart's desire."

"And I'm not in your reflection?" I shook my head.

"You're not in mine, either." I shifted uncomfortably on my crutches.

"Goodbye, George."

"Bye, Leah."

**A/N: Probably my longest chapter yet! Read and review!**

**Thanks!**

**Grey Eyed**


	7. Chapter 7

The Mini-Marauder's: Book 1

Chapter 1

Strangeness and Suggestion Boxes (Harry's POV)

I was happy Leah was back, I really was, but it's just that she won't tell me what it felt like to be in a coma. It was frustrating. You're probably thinking why would you want to, but I do. She just says 'really bad' and that's it. Because of this, I couldn't sleep so I sat on the stairs leading down to the Common Room, watching two seventh years on the couch, ew. Leah came down after a while, and I asked if she wanted to go exploring. She nodded, and I ran up to get it. We wandered aimlessly for a while, until we came upon an empty classroom. Sorta. There were no desks, only a mirror. I peered in suspiciously. What I saw was not my reflection, but an older version of me… and Leah. There was a little girl there, too. Just like Leah. Whoa. Whatever it was, I wanted it. Bad.

(George's POV)

"Um, George? Could I ask you something?" Leah began. Oh no, the typical breakup beginning. I've heard it all before.

"Sure, what do you want?" I replied.

"Um, how would you feel if we, er, broke up?" Crap. I hoped that she wasn't going to say that.

"Broke up? Whaaaaaa-ohhhh. But why?"

"It's not you, just something I saw." What did she see? It's not like I've been snogging Lavender Brown in broom closets. She has the Map. Any guy would be stupid to do that.

"What did you see? I swear, I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't see _you _do anything. I'll show you." She pulled me to an empty classroom. And why?

"Look into that mirror." Too look in a mirror? That was really stupid. I have mirrors. Regardless, I peered in. There I was. Well, sort of. I was like twenty or something, standing in front of a joke shop. There was a blonde standing next to me. Who could it be… oh my God, Loony Lovegood!

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWG

It was dinner and Dumbledore had an announcement (no surprise). When he does these little speeches, I don't pay attention. But something he said tickled my fancy (I've always wanted to say that!).

"I would like to introduce a new idea I had, a Suggestion Box! Just write your suggestion on a piece of parchment, tap it with your wand, and BAM! it flies to the box. That is all, tuck in," he announced. A suggestion box, oh the possibilities. Food was the last thing on my mind, and everyone else's (except Ron's).

"Guys, what are you gonna suggest?" I asked my friends.

"I think it'd be cool if we had a mascot, a cow run over by a truck named George," Leah said. I frowned.

"Hey!" I pretended to be offended, but laughed with everyone else.

**A/N: You likey? Review, review review! Oh and I got the idea of 'George the cow that was run over by a truck' from math class, where on this grid thing I was supposed to be drawing a cow, but mine looked like a cow that was run over by a truck(aka I messed up). I named him George like I have named everything lately. **

**Grey Eyed **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am conducting an experiment. When you get to the bottom, tell me if you see a picture of a fluffy white monkey eating bamboo. **

The Mini-Marauder's: Book 1

Chapter 8

Christmas, Cookies, and Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks (Leah's POV)

"Guys, you HAVE to come over for Christmas. Mum makes the bestest cookies ever!" Fred exclaimed happily as we parted ways at King's Cross.

"Du-uh!" I cried, trying to awkwardly hug him.

"Leah, did you take your potions lately?" Mum asked sternly.

"Errrm, yes?" No, I did not. Madam Pomfrey says that if I don't then I won't get better as fast.

"Leah!" Ugh, mothers.

"Well ex-CUSE me!"

I hobbled warily out of the Weasley's fireplace. A gaggle of red-heads attacked me. One blonde girl sat alone staring out the window, so she was the one I approached first.

"Hi, I'm Leah, what's your name?" I asked politely, sitting next to her on the windowsill.

"Luna," she replied in a sing song voice.

"Pretty. Are you going to Hogwarts soon?"

"Next year, actually. What about you?"

"I'm a first year. Gryffindor and proud!"

"I would like to be in Gryffindor, but my daddy says that I am way too smart." I smiled evilly, getting an idea.

"I'll teach you to be a Gryffindor." Her face lit up and her big blue eyes sparkled.

"Would you? Really?" I nodded and motioned for her to follow me outside. My friends followed, too.

"Hey Princess, what're you doing with Loony?" Fred asked.

"Her name is Luna. I'm teaching her to be brave." I can't believe they called her Loony! Ugh, this was not good.

"Yeah yeah, whatev. We're going inside to have some cookies." Like I care what they do in there.

"So, Luna, what 'brave' things have you done?" she sighed and got all dreamy.

"Well, Daddy and I go hunt Crumple-Horned- Snorkacks often," she said. Uh, WHAT?

"What are they?"

"No one knows, they are a mystery we are waiting to solve."

"Ummm ok?"

**A/N: You see a monkey? Thanks for contributing to Experiment Pictures On FanFiction (or EPOFF)!**

**Grey Eyed**


	9. Chapter 9

The Mini-Marauder's: Book 1

Chapter 9

Shop 'til you Drop

"Pweeeeease, Mione?" I asked, making a puppy dog face. She grimaced.

"Le-AH! For the last time, NO! I hate shopping!" she screamed. Well.

"But Luna's going!" I glanced at Luna, spinning wildly and waving her hands going 'Woy yoy yoy woy yoy yoy yoy'. So not the best compainion, but at least she agreed to come to the mall.

"Oh yeah, Loony and me, what great shopping partners."

"So you'll go then?" I heard her 'You just tricked me again' sigh and yelled "Yes! Thank you, 'Mione! Thank you, thank you! The boys won't let me dress them up." There was a chorus of 'no's coming from the other room. "Let's go! I have Daddy's credit card." Let's just say I would make an amazing pickpocket. We piled into the car (as it was a muggle mall) and my mum drove us.

"Ok, girls, meet me here at eleven-forty five for lunch, got it?" she asked.

"Yes, mum." I grabbed Luna and Hermione by the hands and dragged them into the first store.

"'Forever 21," Hermione read. I guess she never went to the mall. "My cousin Jamie loves this store. She always used to drag me here." Well, I guess I think along the lines of Jamie. Luna was, as usual, off in her own little world, humming and doing a little jig.

"Ok, guys, meet me in front of the dressing rooms in fifteen." Why oh why did I let them go off on their own? Luna came back with one outfit. A sparkly skirt, which was cute, but not when paired with a sparkly tank top, high tops, leggings, and sweater. Way too sparkly. Hermione, on the other hand, was holding a single pair of shoes, looking like she just picked them off the shelf at the last minute, because they were size nines and really, really high. And don't forget that they were bright blue. "Ok, you guys are horrible at shopping." I had them follow me around as I shoved things into their hands, ending in large piles of clothing. Luna, as per usual, just kind of mumbled a song or whatever while doing complicated stepping patterns. I loved this girl, she was so hilarious. Hermione, on the other hand, cursed every ever lovin' thing I put in her hands.

"Leah! This is too sparkly!" "Don't you think this is just a little too tight-looking?" I swear, I will bite that girl if she says one more thing like that. Finally, I was able to force them into the little rooms at the back.

"Ok, one, two, three, out!" I yelled and we all emerged from our respective rooms. Thankfully, Luna managed to follow my instructions and wore the correct things, and let me tell you (A/N my official catch phrase!) she looked really good. I won't tell you what we bought, because you will find out sooner or later. Let's just say I was the only one that was happy.

**I went to the mall (after getting home from the airport with my friends) and we went to forever 21. i plan to go again on wednesday to shop for a dance. sorry if i am in all caps but my computer is messed up and wont let me type any other way. oh and would you guys be interested in a prequel before a sequel? let me know!**

**Grey Eyed**


	10. Chapter 10

The Mini-Marauders- Book 1

Chapter 10

A Surprise or Two!

Guess what? No, not a purple Hippo, not a racecar, oh stop you are horrible at this! I'll just tell you that I GOT MY CAST OFF YESTERDAY! My leg works fine and I am sooo happy. That's how I ended up here, Christmas Eve Morning, sitting by the Weasley's lake, dragging my new Forlove 21 sandals, black leather with gold diamonds if you were wondering, across the water. With my left hand (I'm left handed) I am doodling on my ripped skinny jeans (I also have on a white peasent blouse and grey hoodie **A/N that is what im wearing except I am eating a fun dip with my sandals on the desk**) and with the other hand I was twirling a lock of dark curly hair around my first finger. I love lakes, or ponds, or whatever. Mornings, not so much. They're beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I'm not a morning person. Today, however, I couldn't sleep with the absence of my cast. Ugh, this isn't very fun.

"Hey," the familiar, soft voice of Harry said in my ear. I jumped and slid off the dock and into the water. His laughter rang into the dewy air. Oh, so he thinks he's getting off easy, does he? My face twisted into an evil grin as I grabbed his ankle and pulled him in. A spluttering noise escaped his lips and I laughed so hard I almost cried. He splashed me in the face, and I splashed back.

**A/N: I thought I posted this and was gonna post 11! Well, here you go, 2 in 1!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Mini-Marauders: Book 1

Chapter 11

Playing Tag in Potions and Stalkers (Leah)

So, there I was, nonchalantly sitting in potions, when all the sudden, Teddy poked me. I poked him back. We went on like that for a while, and people were staring at us. 'What're you doing?' Harry mouthed at me. 'We're playing tag' Teddy mouthed back. Harry just gave us a weird look. We had a substitute teacher, her name was Mrs. Prye. She had us playing, get this, _Bingo. _I mean, Bingo? This is a magical school, and Bingo just doesn't fit in. Anyway, I was 'It', so I poked Teddy. He poked me back.

"Ohhhh, it's sooo on," I whispered. Of course, in the end, he won, and now I owe him five Galleons, but it was fun. Hermione, who sits next to me in Transfiguration, whispered, "What were you and Teddy doing? It looked like you were flirting." Flirting? Me, flirting? Can you imagine that? Me either. I'm just like that with guys.

"OH come one, we were just bored. Besides, you know me, I just like to tease people."

"Whatever you say."

So there I was nonchalantly listening to McGonagall chatter on about something or other, and the creepy Hufflepuff kid that sits next to me, Adam Rosemann, leans across the aisle and whispers, "Will you go out with me?"

"No," I whisper-shouted back. He put his hand on my leg and started moving up. "Uh, Professor, Adam's molesting me."

"Is there a problem, Miss Black?" I bit my lip, as if she couldn't see Adam's hand.

"Adam's feeling up my leg, and he WON"T STOP!" She swung over to us, and pulled his hand off. With a flick of her quill, she wrote a quick note and handed it to him.

"Take this to your head of house." He left after giving me a creepy smile and wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shuddered and muffled a scream. After ten minutes he came back and handed McGonagall something, then sat back down. Her eyes flitted above the paper and she said, "Pull out a piece of parchment and draw the girl I was just describing. I'll be back in fifteen, I have this room warded with security." Since the girl didn't have any specific looks, Adam said, "I'm gonna draw you, Leah!"

"Ummm, ok…..?" I said and went to sit my 'Mione.

"Hey, Leah, look over here a sec, be a model for me," A kid named Joey said.

"Ok," I turned to look at him, my piercing amber eyes meeting his.

"I'm gonna draw you too, Leah," Alex decided.

"Good idea, she's pretty just like the description said," Lana agreed. Ugh, why me? Why me? Adam came and showed me his drawing. It looked like Frankenstein reincarnated on paper. Luckily everyone else's were better.

"This is the most beautiful picture I've ever drew," Adam said adoringly. "Wanna go out?"

"NO!" I yelled, calling attention from the whole room. "Sorry, guys." McGonagall came back and finished the lesson after collecting our drawings. Later we filed out of the room and everywhere I turned, there was Adam.

**A/N: **Sorry, guys! This is LOOONG overdue. I had writers block, so I just reincarnated my day today. Yes, a creepy stalker kid asked me out (3 times), yes he was feeling up my leg, yes he drew me for this assignment (along with two other guys and a girl, one guy asked me to be his 'model'), I did the poke fight every other day this week, (except yesterday when the kid next to me was trying to tickle me not the creepy one, my friend Josh thank God) but yeah. Oh and I am starting a 'Spring Break Project' (since all my friends are going places or having people over to their house) I'm going to re read all the Harry Potters and note anything of any importance and turn it into a dictionary, chaptered by letters. I would write more, but there's a new 'The Middle' and 'Modern Family' on in 10 and I don't want to keep you waiting.

Lemme know what you think and _**REVIEW!!!**_

Grey Eyed


End file.
